Kurisumas
by chi-aka-tsuki
Summary: I hate Christmas. Its the holiday in which I lost everything. And yet, I can't help but to think about you whenever that day comes. I realize now, that I must still love you deep down. One shot


_Ayame: I had this written long time ago, but never uploaded it cause I wasn't sure how RikuxDaisuke fans would react. But today, a good friend looked over it and said it was pretty good, s here it is! _

_Disclaimer: IF Daisuke has a out going personality from the very beginning, then I own DNAngel.  
_

_Warnings: Break-up, not shounen-ai_

_Flames: Gah---some fans will hate this story, so go ahead.

* * *

_

クリスマス

_**Kurisumas**_

All around the room was the echo of a pencil at work. This eerie silence lasted for a few hours, after which it stopped and a yawn was heard.

Niwa Daisuke picked up all his papers and stacked them in a neat pile. Streching his hands over his head, he yawned once more before setting both his arms and head on the desk and fell asleep, as the clock kept making its endless 'tick tocks'.

It had been two years since that day...since the day I lost everything. So why am I dreaming about it now?

_It was two days before Christmas. Riku-san and I were walking in the town square, buying gifts for our friends and family._

_I love Chiristmas. The snow that doesn't stop falling until late January is so pretty and calm. Seeing so much poeple happy makes me happy, seeing Riku-san happy makes me happy. But for some reason, this year was---different. It was my worst Christmas._

**'_Niwa-kun...' _**

_**I looked at her questionably.'Yes?'**_

_**She looked away.'Do---do you love me?'**_

_**I looked at her with shock for a while, but then smiled and answered, 'Yes, of I course I do.' I paused then added. 'Why do you ask?'**_

_**She didn't reply, but instead she buried her face in my chest and started crying. I put a hand on her back and tried to console her. 'Whats wrong?'**_

_**Her voice was muffeled, but I could still make out the two words she said. 'I'm Sorry.'**_

_The next day, and the day after that, Riku-san ignored my calls. She didn't wait for me after school either, so I turned to Harada-san._

_'**Why is Riku-san ignoring me?' **_

_**She didn't answer and just went on walking.**_

_**'Harada-san? Please! Can't you tell me whats the matter? I know somethings wrong with Riku-san, but why won't you two tell me!'**_

_**She pretended to not hear it, but seemed a little uneasy. Annoyed, I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.**_

_**'Please...Harada-san. Please tell me. I'm begging you.' I looked at her pleadingly.**_

_**' Riku...Riku thinks that your relationship with her isn't going so well, and at the time when she needed someone to comfort her, that someone wasn't you!' She was panting as she yelled out the words. **_

_**My hand fell from her shoulder.'Who was...who the "someone?"'**_

_**She didn't answer, she turned away and ran.**_

_Depite the cold, I felt like I was on fire. Who was the 'someone'? I knew my mind wouldn't rest until I got the answer, so I decided to pay Riku-san a visit._

_I rode my bike up to their house and rand the doorbell. Riku-san was the one who answered._

_**'Hi Niwa-kun. Won't you come in?' She gestured to the inside of the house.**_

_**'Ri...Harada-san.' She turned her head to call for her sister, when she realized that it was directed at her. **_

_**'Harada-san, is there...' I blushed and looked away.'Is there someone you love more than me!'**_

_**She looked suprised, then she realized her sister spilled.'So...Risa told you everything? So you should know why I've been ignoring you.'**_

_**I was in horror when I knew Harada-san was speaking the truth.'But why! We've been through so much together! Can you...can you really just let that go?'**_

_**I was almost in tears, and I could see that Harada-san was having a hard time holding it in also. 'I'm sorry! I really wanted things to work out, but something told me that it just won't!' She had given up and her tears were running down her face.**_

_**'Everytime I tell myself that things will be fine, and that you really love me, my heart feels like its going to tear apart!' She clutched her heart as saying so. 'I'm so sorry NIwa-kun, I'm very sorry!' And she cried on my shoulder, for the last time.**_

_After that Christmas, I never saw Harada-san again. And ever since that Christmas, I always detested it. I hated it._

Daisuke awoke to the sound of the door closing. He looked out the window in the room. It was snowing, which meant it was that time of year again. The holiday was arriving soon, and houses were decorated with shining light, and a Christmas tree stood at the window of every house.

As he looked out the window, memoreis of Riku floated in his mind.

_'Niwa-kun! Look, they're so pretty!' _

She would say, looking at the lillies in the garden.

_'Nee! Niwa-kun! Look! It's snowing!'_

She would point at the sky and try to catch snowflakes on her tounge.

Daisuke shook his head as if trying to shake the memories out of his mind forever.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and Daisuke held it in his.

"What's wrong?" The owner of the hand asked.

Daisuke looked out the window again."I...I want to celebrate Christams this year."He turned around."Is...is that okay?"

The person behind him smiled softly."Whatever you want." The person paused, then added."I haven't celebrated Christams for quite a while either."

Daisuke didn't know this, but while he was asleep, someone had came in the room and brushed away his tears.

* * *

A/n: The original plot was totally different. It was supposed to be a multi-chapter fic about Daisuke and Riku breaking up, Daisuke and Satoshi getting together, but things change. Do not ask who is the person whos hand was on Daisuke's shoulder. I will not tell anyone(unless you're a close friend, but then, we work on stories together, so we have to discuss!)and the person who looked over my story. But I haven't really decided who it should be. I'll leave it to your imagination(although I said its not shounen-ai, you can think what you want).I won't tell who the person whocomforted Riku was either(once again,. I'll leave it to your imagination).I DO hope you know who the person wiped away Daisuke's tears was though. 


End file.
